1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that is capable of multiple-compositing a plurality of captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is conventionally feasible to perform multiple-exposure image capturing by adding a plurality of digital image signals. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125266, it is conventionally feasible to display a multiple image obtainable by combining a previously captured image and a through image in a multiple imaging mode and enable a user to confirm the position of an object to be captured in the multiple image when an imaging apparatus performs multiple-exposure image capturing.
Further, there is a conventional digital camera that can display presently set imaging conditions and imaging assistant information in such a way as to superimpose the added information display on a through image to be displayed in an imaging standby state. As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-243923, it is conventionally feasible to differentiate the information display to be superimposed on a through image according to a display mode and enable users to operate a single operation member to switch the display mode.
It is feasible to provide a display mode dedicated to the multiple imaging mode as one of the display modes for the information display discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-243923. Further, it is feasible to perform a display according to the display mode dedicated to the multiple imaging mode when a multiple image obtainable by combining a previously captured image with a through image is displayed as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-125266. Further, if the display mode is automatically changed to the display mode dedicated to the multiple imaging mode in response to a mode switching to the multiple imaging mode, it is feasible to simplify the procedure for user operation.
However, a previously captured image to be superimposed on a through image is not present if a capturing of the first image is not completed after starting the multiple imaging mode operation. Thus, it is not feasible to display a multiple image obtainable by combining a through image with other image. Accordingly, even when the multiple imaging mode is set, setting the display mode dedicated to the multiple imaging mode may not be desired if the capturing of the first image is not completed. Further, it is desired to switch the display mode dedicated to the multiple imaging mode to other display mode upon termination of the multiple imaging mode operation.